justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Walk This Way
"Walk This Way" by Run DMC and Aerosmith is one of the songs on Just Dance 2015. Dancers There are 4 men dancing to this. P1 has black hair, which is shaved on the back and sides and fluffy on the top, a shiny yellow track suit with grey and black shoulders, and white and black striped shoes. P2 has black hair under a dark green fedora, some red tattoos on his arms, a yellow shiny track suit with grey sleeves, and white and black shoes. P3 has short black hair under a red beanie, a grey shirt, a black leather vest, red skinny jeans with a black bandana hanging out of the left pocket, and black shoes. P4 has black fluffy hair with a red bandana around it, sunglasses, a red wife beater, a black leather vest, black skinny jeans, a red plaid jacket tied around his hips, and black ankle boots. At a few points the dancers turn black with some blue highlights. Background The background has green diamonds and red triangles with some crazy patterns. Those shapes then become part of outlined boomboxes. Gold Moves (As far as we know) P4, squat down and throw your right arm down (might be a little tricky); P3, throw both your arms up; P2, grab your left leg and put your right hand on your hand (might be a lot tricky); P1, get down on your right knee and cross your arms (might be a little tricky as well). Trivia *Whenever the gold moves occur (the ones where they go in a circle), each dancer pushes the other out of the way. *Each dancer has their own solo part of the routine, and two pairs of the four dancers (P1 with P2 and P3 with P4) have their own duet parts. * The first two dancers are supposed to resemble Run DMC, while the other two represent Aerosmith. * The dance looks like a Dance Crew battle mode would be, with two dancers in each camp. * There's been some photos of the dance crew doing complicated moves, where the yellow dancers were holding the red dancers' legs while the red dancers stood on their heads. This probably won't be counted for. * This could be the longest song with a time of 5:10, unless it gets shortened. * "Muffin" would probably be censored, which is a slang for vagina (just like "Cherry", which is censored as well in "I Kissed a Girl" from the previous game). The word "kitty" might be censored as well. * In The Smurfs Dance Party,the song is called "Smurf This Way" Gallery JD2015 art COACH WALK THIS WAY2 black e3 140609 4pm 1402149603.jpg JD2015 art COACH WALK THIS WAY black e3 140609 4pm 1402149601.jpg Category:Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Rock Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:Songs from 1999 or under Category:80's Category:Popular Songs Category:1900 to 2000 Category:Pop Songs Category:20th Century songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Old Songs Category:Songs with fast dances Category:Crazy Moves Songs Category:Crazy Move Songs